Drakken new student
by darklordfury
Summary: A new charcter wants drakken to teache him in the ways of evil post STD


Drakken's new student

By darklordfury

Someone wants Drakken to teach him the way's of evil _  
_

I Really don't...disclaimer...Own kim possible or any related characters they are owned by Disney

I only own the character I made

* * *

_Caribbean,Drakken's Island lair_

It was around noon and the day started normally Drakken yelling about how great his new plan is and Shego reading magazines not listening then the intruder alert goes off.

Drakken- Shego what is that noise

Shego- The intruder alert genius

Drakken- That can't be it that only goes off when Kim Possible and the buffoon come in but they can't be here because we have done nothing evil yet

Shego- Well it means I will get a early workout

Drakken- Well what are you waiting for go ge...

Shego covered his mouth with her hand

Shego- Quiet I hear foot steps

Then out of the shadow's came a figure wearing a a white lab coat he had goggles on his head and short black hair he had pale skin and he had black boots and one white and one black glove. He was carrying a black bag and had a smile and looked about the same age as kim possible

Drakken and Shego- Who the hell are you ?!

Man- I am here to see you Dr. Drakken your genius inspired me to become evil since the Diablo scheme I wanted to learn from you becasue your the best

Drakken- Wow I never knew I had a fan it was only a matter of time that my genius was recognized

Shego- First of all I don't trust you and If Drakken had any genius it would be really surprising and on top of that your getup looks about as stupid as Drakken's

Man- I didn't come for some olive skinned second in command loser to make fun of how I look Shego if you want the dead truth you wore that look out a 1 year ago. Anyway Drakken my name is Jack Mason my evil name is Mad Dr.Mason or Dr. Mason for short

Shego was fuming from what Jack just said how dare a second rate wanna-be villain tell her off like that.

Mason-I am here for a sidekick/ Apprentice job

Drakken- I would gladly except Mas...

Shego cutting him off seeing this as her chance to get back at Jack for what he said

Shego- You can't job's taken I have a contract right here

Mason- Really show it to me

Shego went to her chair picked up a legal document which she presented to "Mad Dr.Mason"

Mason- This is a real contract Alright

Shego- That's right so get outta here you wanna-be villain

Mason- This real contract also says "Shego is not a sidekick assistant or lackey but second in command" meaning you are not a sidekick and the job is open, No one 1 up's Mad Dr.Mason and gets away with it including fool's like you shego.

Mason then threw the contract back on the chair and faced Drakken Shego giving poor Jack that cold death stare of hers. Drakken then hands Mason a job contract which he signs.

Drakken- Welcome to our evil team let me give you a tour

Shego- Not before I give him a lesson in pain

Shego then lunged at jack with her claws jack dodged the attack making it look easy

Mason- Drakken control your underling

Drakken- I would if I could

Mason- fine then I will control her then

Mason ran to his black bag dodging many plasma fireballs on the way he looked through his bag untill he found what he wanted A vile of formula with the label dog on it. When shego lunged at him a second time he threw it in her face Shego then stuck out her tounge and started panting

Mason- Shego sit

Shego then followed Mason's orders and sat down then started barking

Mason- Shego stay

Shego then froze in place

Mason- Now on with the tour Dr.D

Drakken- When are you going to turn Shego back to normal

Mason- I dunno maybe Tomorrow so let's go on with the tour boss

Drakken- Ok I could use a break from the sarcasm and mocking anyway let's go on with the tour

Drakken and Mason went through the sliding door and shego sat there barking excitedly waiting for their return

* * *

Wait's gonna happen next 

How mad will Shego be when she get's back to normal?

What are Drakken and Mason planning will they get done with that tour ?

What will happen when Mason meets Kim Possible on the battle field ?

Find out all these answers but you gotta **Wait till chapter 2**


End file.
